


Cut Straight Through the Moonlight

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Critical Role: Wildemount Campaign (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Early Relationship, M/M, Shovel Talk, kinda maybe spoilers for episode 13, protective nott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: “What are you going to do with him?”The question was so blunt that Fjord blinked in surprise like she had lashed out at him. He realised that Nott was leaning forwards and squinting at him suspiciously.“I- I’m not quite sure what you mean.”





	Cut Straight Through the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> title from Alfie's Song (Not So Typical Love Song) - the Bleachers because it's been scietifically proven that bleachers songs make everything better
> 
> also this was purely bc of this (http://just-an-orange.tumblr.com/post/172659598872/so-i-guess-ill-just-wait-here-for-the-caleb) tumblr post that just inspired the heck out of me  
> =

It was past the usual talking hours when someone knocked on Fjord and Molly’s door. Luckily, they hadn’t turned in for the night, but the dark sky outside told them they probably should soon.

Molly looked over at Fjord from his bed, one curious eyebrow raised. His swords were wrapped up already, so he left them as he strolled over towards the door. The way he carried himself was unphased, but still, the situation was strange.

Fjord sat up a little straighter. The gauntlet he was cleaning lay in his lap as he watched Molly open the door.

“ _Is Fjord here?_ ” A high-pitched voice asked from somewhere beyond Molly’s form.

“Well, that depends.” Molly replied, not missing a beat, “what do you need him for?”

“I just want to have a chat with him.” Nott promised. “Nothing bad.”

Molly mulled those words over for a moment before looking over his shoulder. There was no jingle of chains to accompany the movement, like they were all used to.

“Fjord, are you asleep?” Molly asked, not bothering to lower his voice. While Fjord appreciated the free pass that Molly was offering, his interest was piqued. So he placed his gauntlet back into his pack.

“No, I’m awake.” Fjord said. For a second, he met Molly’s eye and gave him a tiny nod.

“You’re in luck! He’s still awake.” Molly said, turning back to Nott and (presumably) gave her his signature grin.

Molly stepped to the side and Fjord watched as Nott entered the room. They both watched, more than a little curious, as Nott walked over to Fjord bed, pulled herself up onto it and sat opposite him.

The door clicked shut. Out of the corner of his eye, Fjord could see Molly wander back to his bed with an odd look on his face.

Nott was silent for an uncomfortably long amount of time.

Just… staring at Fjord.

It was slightly unsettling, honestly.

Fjord didn’t consider himself discriminatory in any fashion, but a goblin staring at you, unmoving was just a _little_ freaky.

In his peripherals, Fjord could see Molly silently pull his swords closer. He seemed more on-edge than Fjord did about this whole situation.

Eventually, Fjord cleared his throat.

“Nott-”

“What are you going to do with him?”

The question was so blunt that Fjord blinked in surprise like she had lashed out at him. He realised that Nott was leaning forwards and squinting at him suspiciously.

“I- I’m not quite sure what you mean.” Fjord admitted. He felt vaguely vulnerable under Nott’s scrutinous gaze.

He wasn’t quite sure _why_.

“What are you going to do with Caleb?” Nott repeated, her eyes scanning every inch of Fjord’s face.

Suddenly, Molly burst into hearty peals of laughter. Fjord glanced over and frowned. So much for any kind of backup.

Nott didn’t seem phased by Molly’s loud, echoing laugh. Nor did she seem to care when Molly almost fell off his bed.

“What brought this on, Nott?” Fjord asked, looking away from the tiefling.

“Answer the question, Fjord.” Nott said. She was more serious than Fjord ever liked seeing her. “What are you planning to do with Caleb?”

“Well there’s an inappropriate answer to that question.” Molly spoke up, the last of the giggles slowly making their way through his system. “But I don’t think you’ll want to sleep if you hear it.”

Nott’s eyes flickered towards Molly before returning and settling heavily on Fjord.

This was not a conversation that Fjord had expected, and it certainly wasn’t one he was ready for. Especially not when _whatever_ this thing between him and Caleb felt so fragile and so new.

Really, he should have known better.

After a moment, he held out a hand towards Nott.

After an even longer moment, Nott reached out and put her hand in his.

An agreement.

An understanding.

“I know that you’re worried about Caleb getting hurt,” Fjord said slowly, trying to find the best way to phrase all the feelings he wanted to convey.

“He gets hurt very easily.” Nott interrupted.

“I know,” Fjord promised, “and I promise you, Nott, that I don’t want to hurt Caleb.”

He let the words sink in a little before he continued.

“I don’t want to hurt him. I want to make Caleb happy.” Fjord said, keeping his gaze locked with Nott. Letting her know how honest he was in that moment, “Okay? Caleb deserves to be happy, and I want to make that happen. And I’ll do that as long as he’ll let me.”

“Promise?” Nott’s hand gripped Fjord’s so tightly he could feel the indents of her nails _almost_ break the skin.

“I promise.”

Suddenly, Nott leaned in. Her face was maskless and intimidating as she stared him down.

 _"If you_ ever _do something to Caleb that he doesn’t like, or causes him pain, then you had better hope that the Gods are feeling generous when I send you to them.”_ Her voice was low, but Fjord was very much aware that he was being threatened. “Understood?” Nott asked.

She was ignoring the other side of the room where Molly was watching, his hand gripped around his sword. Not drawn, but ready. Just in case.

Fjord nodded.

“I understand you plenty.” He said, swallowing down his fear.

“Good!” Nott leaned back and her demeanor changed entirely. She was more relaxed, and even had a smile on her face.

Fjord could only watch in a stupor as she hopped off the bed and walked confidently to the door.

“Goodnight, Molly! Night, Fjord!” She bid, closing the door with a final _click_ and leaving them in silence.

Fjord stared at the door, vaguely wondering if this was a bad dream given to him by his patron and only there to lightly torment him.

“I hope you realise that I’m going to tell Jester every word of that whole exchange.” Molly said, breaking the silence.

He spluttered as Fjord’s pillow hit him squarely in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [queenmoggy](http://queenmoggy.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and I'm always ready to **_throw. down_ ** when it comes to loving and respecting Nott the Brave


End file.
